Fue cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: ¿Cómo vuelan los superhéroes cuando les cortan las alas?
1. Fue a los días de convertirse en runner

**_Maze Runner_** pertenece a **_James Dashner._**

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

**_Nota:_** Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue a los días de convertirse en runner..._

Cuando llegó ahí, Thomas no supo cómo iba a superar la situación. ¡Tantas cosas! Se sentía nauseado incluso de pensarlo. Fue, conforme pasaban los días, en que el trago se suavizó y le dio espacio en pensar un par de cosas más.

—_Fui uno de los primero habitantes en el Glade, cabeza de chorlito. Cállate la puta boca hasta que sepas de lo que estás hablando._

Creó un gesto de molestia recordando aquel primer encuentro con Minho, mas no permitió más importancia de la debida y se obligó a su otro análisis.

Si él llevaba técnicamente nada ahí y otros ya varios ¿años?... ¿Qué los había hecho soportar tanto? ¿Qué les hacía continuar?

Levantando la mirada, observó entrar al keeper de los runner; él iba sudado, se le veía claramente cansado y sin ánimos de hablar con nadie. Fue en silencio por cena y después se echó en el mismo sitio donde Newt con algunos otros. Repentinamente el lugar estalló en unas carcajadas ambivalentes pues, aunque algunos también lo hacían, no parecían nada divertidos.

—Siempre son así —Chuck se sentó a un lado, él también los miraba—. Ríen, pelean. Es difícil entenderlos. Creo que tienen su propio lenguaje o algo así.

Thomas, quien había girado a verlo, volvió su atención a los otros, les contempló intercambiar más palabras y luego comer en silencio.

—Según sé, todos ellos llegaron desde un inicio, o bueno, los que quedan... —el menor sorbió del caldo que había conseguido.

—Chuck, ¿qué te hace continuar? —preguntó repentinamente, aunque el otro sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y observar triste su tazón.

—Me gusta pensar que hay alguien allá afuera buscándome. Creo que tengo padres, ¿sabes? A veces los sueño. Así que me gustaría buscarlos. ¿Tú?

En esos momentos parafraseó un: —_También yo_ —Pero lo cierto es que se quedó pensando, pues él no creía que nadie lo esperara afuera lo que, entonces le hacía dudar bien cuál era su propósito principal para continuar.

Pasada la cena, se despidió del otro con la excusa de caminar un rato (pese a la hora), y fue rumbo a su esquina adorada (siempre lejos de todos). Por ahí primero tendría que pasar frente a la Habitación de Mapas, ¿quizás y estaba Minho? Aprovecharía en preguntarle un par de cosas. Iba a entrar cuando escuchó algo.

—_Y esos putos Creadores se harán klunk en sus calzoncillos cuando nos vean._

Thomas se detuvo y sin asomarse, siguió escuchando.

—_Ya verás, lo lograremos, hallaremos esa salida de mierda._

Esa voz era inconfundible, tenía que tratarse de Minho. Pero... ¿con quién hablaba así? Sin contenerse la curiosidad, se asomó un poco, sólo un poco, para enterarse que el sujeto que lo acompañaba era nada más y nada menos que Newt.

—_Claro shank, lo que tú digas._

Y, aunque parecía que el rubio lo ignoraba, la manera en que sonreía mientras lo veía le decía que aquello era como una utópica promesa que se permitían.

—_No más Creadores, no más grievers, no más..._

—_... comida de Frypan —_Newt se rascó la cabeza, lo observaba fijamente; Minho estaba al frente.

—_Exacto._

Rieron y hubo silencio.

—_No lo sé shank, ¿te has golpeado recientemente la cabeza?_

Minho rió de buena gana. —_Quizás. ¿Tú?_ —he hizo una pausa para luego mirarlo solemne—. _Saldremos de aquí, no dejaré de correr hasta lograr esa salida de mierda. Mientras, tú y Alby hagan su parte._

Thomas retrocedió en silencio y quedó pensativo. Quería seguir escuchando pero... Sin pensárselo dio un par de pasos y comenzó a correr.

Minho ya le había dicho que él no creía que nadie los estuviera buscando, que por eso sólo quedaba que ellos mismos fueran para lograr salir de ahí. Así que si eso no era lo que lo motivaba, entonces...

Se detuvo y doblándose llevó las manos sobre las rodillas, respiraba agitado y sudor le resbalaba por la punta de la nariz.

Soltó una sonrisa medio afectada y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, tener algo así de sólido como para continuar.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Fue cuando ingresaron al desierto

**_Maze Runner_** pertenece a **_James Dashner._**

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

**_Nota:_** Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue cuando ingresaron al desierto..._

El rubio flaqueó y con la pierna temblándole, él cayó de golpe contra la arena. Minho sólo se había girado y agachado para preguntarle qué shank cosa pasaba, pero ante el gruñido del otro, desistió. El asiático supo entonces la razón.

—Descansaremos —ordenó alzando la voz. Thomas, quien iba a su lado, sólo le miró, luego al rubio y, dándoles espacio, fue a sentarse no muy lejos.

Hubo quejidos y lamentos, pero ninguno que contradijera la orden, más bien lo contrario, se aplastaron casi inmediatamente y formaron grupos para quizás comer.

—No seas shank, deberíamos aprovechar que no hay sol.

—Igual que todos los días anteriores —Minho rodó los ojos. Ya estaba aburrido de eso y se sabía la rutina. Pero justo ahora...—. ¿Desde cuándo te duele?

Como si las manos de Minho fueran fuego puro, Newt encogió la pierna y la abrazó, lanzándole una mirada enojada. —No te incumbe.

—No, no lo hace —el asiático resopló y sin más le tomó por el tobillo y le jaló, sólo se disculpó escuetamente cuando el otro se quejó en dolor—. Y sí lo hace —Éste se dedicó a retirarle la bota y observarle, su tobillo estaba algo hinchado. Pensativo observó a su alrededor y tras considerarlo algunos segundos le soltó, se sentó y sacando su bolsa con agua, remojó un poco en la arena.

—Shank, ¡es estúpido lo que haces!

—Cuando corres todo el tiempo, te haces de trucos para esta mierda—agregó él mientras hacía una bola con la arena mojada, la amasaba en las manos y, sin preguntar, comenzó a untarla en la parte más inflamada—. La sal con agua es buena para eso —siguió esparciendo, dando pequeños círculos, cuidando específicamente donde parecía más lastimado—. Se siente bien, ¿no?

Newt, con la mandíbula tensa, no dijo nada, mucho menos cuando el otro alzó la mirada llevando una sonrisa de esas suficientes que siempre se cargaba. Pero sí, tras acostumbrarse a las pequeñas punzadas, su músculo se estaba relajando y...

—Eres un llorón, shank —Minho volvió a pasar ambos pulgares por la planta del pie, sintiendo cómo ésta se tensaba bajo ellos.

En silencio, cada uno fue sumergiéndose en lo suyo. Minho sólo sobaba en círculos y a veces en rectas, Thomas, lejos, se había recostado para descansar al igual que la mayoría (cosa que Newt agradecía, aquella situación le pegaba algo bochornosa), y bueno, eso. Estaban en silencio y con tanto tiempo él pudo pensar en diferentes cosas. Cosas como:

Minho, por ejemplo. Él era un buen amigo, difícil de tratar en algunas ocasiones, pero invaluable a pesar de todo. El otro simplemente era...

A su mente regresó aquella noche en el Map Room, el día después de que él se quedase afuera en el Maze junto con Alby y Tommy. Ya no lo habían hablado, aunque muy a su manera tenían las cosas claras.

—¿En qué piensas? —desde su posición, Minho soltó una sonrisa de lado—. ¿No dirás que ahora te has enamorado jodidamente de mí, no?

Newt, rojo de las orejas, pareció tensarse un poco. —Serás shank —gruñó y giró la mirada a otro lado—. En realidad me acordaba de aquel día —y sus hombros parecieron caerse con desgano—... cuando se quedaron del otro lado de las puertas.

Inmediatamente el asiático contorsionó el gesto en disgusto. —Ni que lo digas —Recordar lo cobarde que había sido aún le pegaba al hígado.

—No es como que no le pueda suceder a cualquiera —comenzó Newt, Minho gruñó igual y el rubio soltó una sonrisa afectada, sabía que el otro tenía la frase en su mente de: —_Como si supieras algo _—Y no, no lo sabía y al mismo tiempo... sí.

—Si realmente hubieras sido un cobarde —Minho creó un gesto de dolor como si le hubieran dado un puntapié al riñón—, jamás hubieras ayudado a Alby por todo el camino, incluso, pese a cuando las puertas se cerraban, tú no lo soltaste —e hizo una pausa lanzándole una breve mirada donde parecía escanear los gestos del otro—. Pienso que haber dejado a Tommy ahí solo, se debió más al hecho de dos cosas:

1.- No lo conocías y bueno, realmente no eres la persona más amistosa. Así que el que te importara si sobrevivía o no, te era indiferente pues, no le debías lealtad.

2.- Rompió la regla número uno. Shank, cualquiera que rompa esa regla se busca el destino. Seguro que eso también repercutió para que lo dejaras.

Y ya, ya sé, se quedó con Alby; pero Alby estaba más muerto que vivo. Así que, si me preguntan, no fuiste cobarde (aunque apuesto que tenías miedo de los grievers), solamente hiciste lo normal en ti —y negó, Minho arrugó más el cejo si es que podía—. Tommy es Tommy, él se quedó con Alby porque lo está en su personalidad —se encogió de hombros—. Todos somos diferentes shank, creo que tenemos ese derecho.

Cuando el rubio descendió la mirada, encontró que el otro le observaba con gesto indescifrable, tanto que le hizo sentir algo incómodo y, como no queriendo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: —¿Me dirás que ahora tú eres el shank que se ha enamorado de mí? —y aquello pareció funcionar pues, ambos soltaron una risita y el otro, negando, continuó afianzando el vendaje.

—Perdidamente —Minho se levantó y le tendió una mano ayudándole a levantar.

Estaban en el desierto, era de noche y pronto sería tiempo de continuar. Thomas al parecer se había quedado dormido al lado de Frypan y ese chico nuevo, Aris.

—Cuando acabe toda esta mierda y pateemos el klunk trasero de esos Creadores, haremos otro homestead lejos de cranks y toda esa mierda de La llamarada.

—Seguro, ¿y qué harás tú? No habrá Maze.

El asiático pareció meditarlo. —Me las apañaré, no te preocupes. Creo que puedo ser un buen cazador —y rió, ambos lo hicieron.

La sal se pegaba al cuerpo y el calor era sofocante y lo que habían estado viviendo hasta el momento... algo horrible. Y, aún así...

Newt lo empujó cuando éste comenzó a presumir los fuertes músculos de sus brazos.

... seguían buscando fuerzas para esas esperanzas. _Porque valían la pena._ Cuando se las decían al otro, siempre valían la pena.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sí, cada vez me gustan más juntos *sonrisa tonta* Y Eli... ¿te suena la idea de lo del masaje?

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Fue cuando todo comenzó a irse a la mier

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue cuando todo comenzó a irse a la mierda..._

Newt apretó los puños y se obligó a fingir. Fingir que estaba bien. ¡Y estaba bien! O a veces realmente lo estaba. Su cerebro se encontraba algo raro y lo que se supone tenía que afectarle, no lo hacía realmente; o no como debería.

_Pero..._

Desvió la vista de Minho, simplemente no podía sostenerle.

_... si había algo que no podía ignorar..._

Y agradeció que el otro se comportara como siempre, que lo tratara como siempre. Por eso...

_... Si había algo que no podía ignorar, eso, era permitir que el otro cayera con él. Que Minho dejara de andar su camino por seguirle a él._

Mientras esperaban su tiempo para entrar en esa cámara y les regresaran los recuerdos, tuvo tiempo para pensar seriamente y decidirlo. Decidir cuál sería su destino. Ni WICKED ni La llamarada ni nadie más iba a elegirlo.

Por eso...

Volvió la vista a Minho y después a Thomas, quedándose en él con pensamientos perdidos.

Sonrió algo afectado.

Sólo iba a lamentar una cosa en todo el proceso, y eso era... no contar con su compañía. Pero simplemente no podía permitirle verlo caer, convertirse en esa cosa espantosa y, lo que era peor, no podía arrastrarlo con él. Conocía a Minho, demonios que lo conocía tan bien que...

—_Por favor, no me odies —_pensó triste. Pero esa era su decisión y esperaba que el otro la entendiera.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Y... aquí es donde las cosas comienzan la picada : / detesto a WICKED.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Fue cuando lo abandonó

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue cuando lo abandonó..._

Tamborileando con la pierna, Minho se encontraba notablemente ansioso mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados. A Thomas se le antojó el momento como uno de los más largos en que quizás el asiático había vivido.

Él apreciaba a Newt, pese a no conocerse mucho; pero aún así el glader fue con él como nadie desde un principio. Ahora, si Minho y él se conocían desde el inicio...

Así que el hecho de que éste se encontrara ansioso por llegar y encontrar al rubio, era más que normal. ¡Incluso él lo golpearía de no comportarse así! Pero...

Le observó con más detalle intentando leer aquel gesto en su cara.

... Incluso así sentía que algo le faltaba, que faltaba una razón que estaba pasando por largo y que...

Descendió la mirada observando sus manos, éstas estaban sucias, con cortadas y con cayos.

En ciertos momentos se sentía muy unido a ellos, pero en otras ocasiones, se sentía estar a mil años luz.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Tsk...

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Fue cuando la mierda llegó a inundarlos

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue cuando la mierda llegó a inundarlos..._

Thomas estaba ahí, parado observándole a unos pasos. Minho no decía nada, sólo le daba la espalda.

Quizás un: —_Todo estará bien_ —o un: —_Ya verás que lo superarás_ —eran esa clase de cosas que uno solía decir. Pero con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no le nacía. No lo hacía porque no lo sentía así y, si para él ya era difícil el asunto, probablemente para el otro las cosas estaban...

—_Vamos —_escuchó, ¿o fue su imaginación? No lo supo, pero sí lo siguió en silencio. Por su cabeza cruzaba si... ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Querría golpearlo? Pero no se atrevía a solidificar aquellas dudas.

—_Lo lamento —_fue lo que pensó y seguiría pensando. Y sabía que muy en el fondo, Minho lo entendía y que por eso se había dejado arrastrar. Pero aún así tenía miedo de decírselo.

Así que lo siguió en silencio y no quiso tocar más del tema. Ya no volverían atrás y ya no volverían a ver a Newt... jamás. _Incluso pensarlo, lo asfixiaba._

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Y no puedo negar que odié mucho a Thomas justo en esos momentos.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Fue cuando el sonido de aquella arma se

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue cuando el sonido de aquella arma se tenía que escuchar..._

Newt apretaba fuerte los puños y le observaba colérico. Thomas tuvo mucho miedo, pero no porque sintiera que iba a matarlo, sino porque aquel sentimiento de seguridad de haberlo perdido desde hace tiempo, le estaba ganando y las palabras del rubio, convenciendo...

—_Por favor, Tommy. Por favor._

Camino al berg e incluso en él, todo le parecía una realidad borrosa que no podía asimilar. Él...

Odió cerrar los ojos para contenerse del vómito, porque con ello vino la imagen de Newt, aquella horripilante de su aspecto. Y entendió claramente por qué el otro no los quería a su lado y...

—_¡Confié en ti con la nota! En nadie más._

... también entendió eso otro.

Suficiente había pasado ya para que las promesas que esos dos keepers tenían, se desmoronaran. Si Newt se lo hubiera pedido a Minho... no sólo las aniquilaban, sino que...

Apretó con fuerza su estómago.

Seguramente de haber sido así, jamás hubiera vuelto a ver a esos dos_. Estuvo completamente seguro de eso. _Y Newt lo sabía, por eso lo eligió y con ello le dejó una respuesta implícita a Minho.

Se preguntó... si aquella razón era por la que Minho seguía continuando.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Y aúúúúnnnn me dueleeeeeee *desentona*

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Fue un día tras llegar Al paraíso

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda**

–**.–.–**

_Fue un día tras llegar "Al paraíso"..._

Ahora estaban en aquel lugar imposible, a salvo, lejos de cranks y en pos de crear un nuevo homestead para volver a iniciar un mundo, uno sin un maze o más trucos sucios y experimentos retorcidos. Así que, si le preguntaban, las cosas habían mejorado indiscutiblemente.

—¡Hey Minho! —y con ese buen ánimo había caminado hacia su amigo la noche tras haber logrado descansar—. ¿Minho?

Ahora había un prado verde, con colinas y toda la cosa de esas que parecían sacadas de una película surrealista, aire decentemente fresco y animales. Y justo, en una de esas colinas, a la punta, estaba el asiático mirando lejos.

—Todo es una mierda, Thomas —le escuchó bajo y, negando, él se marchó en silencio. Quiso seguirlo pero, cuando dio un paso al frente, un recuerdo le detuvo en seco:

—_¿Cómo es que el mundo se convirtió en mierda? —_Aquella vez, jamás lo vio tan destrozado.

Apretó los puños tensando la mandíbula, sintiéndose justo en lo que se había convertido el mundo. Lo había olvidado y estuvo disfrutando cada segundo desde que llegaran ayer. Sintió alivio, paz, felicidad...

Llevándose una mano al bolsillo tanteó y sacó una carta más rota que entera, y sin poderla leer la volvió a guardar.

Quizás para muchos aquel lugar sería el inicio de algo mejor, pero para otros...

—_Me encargaré de cazar, no creo que muchos shanks aquí se atrevan —_decía el asiático a lo lejos, hablando con Jorge.

... Para otros sería una prueba más grande de lo que pudo representar WICKED.

Y le admiró. Lo admiró porque no entendía (y quizás algún día sí o no lo hiciera), cómo él podía continuar.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Me... ¿au?. Sigo sin un buen pegamento para pegar eso roto.

Bueno Eli, espero que te hayan gustado y todas esas cosas cursis. Intenté mantenerme lo más fiel a los personajes. Y bueno, con el drama final es la cereza en el pastel, así como te gustan.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
